Friendship Never Last Forever
by rosebud93
Summary: This story is set in the seventh year of the mauraders and all of the drama they go through. James/Lily
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please comment. Advice is welcomed! Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**

Girl starred at the four gorgeous teenage boys as they walked down the hallways of Hogwarts, on their way to potions class. Well, three out of four of the boys were handsome the fourth was very short and pudgy, and his face was almost _rat_ _like_. He walked slightly behind the others as if he did not belong, yet anyone could see the yearning in his eyes to just fit in. Besides the odd boy named Peter Pettigrew, the other three boys were all blessed with good looks.

James Potter had unruly brown hair that went to just above his shoulders and rich brown eyes. His body was toned to perfection due to hours of quiditch practice and he flaunted it well by walking in a most definite cocky way. His wrinkled white shirt was untucked and part of his collar was faced upwards, but despite his messiness, he still seemed to give off this overconfident aura and for some reason most girls liked that.

Next to James stood none other than Sirius Black, his messy black hair hung to just about his shoulders. The mischievous glint in his eyes told any stranger that he was a troublemaker and don't forget that perfect smile that got him out of most of that trouble he performed. Well, the trouble he got in with most of his _girlfriends_, if you could call the perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect body, brain dead bimbos that. Even if Black could weasel his way out of most jams, when it came to getting out of a detention with Professor McGonagall, he had no such luck. He was taller than James, about six feet tall, and his body was not quite as toned, but he got just as much, if not more, attention as anyone else.

To the right of Sirius stood a young man about five foot eight, he looked tired and his school robes were just a little too big for him, but despite this, he had a different kind of beauty to him. Underneath the light brown hair, you could see a glimpse of the kind eyes of Remus Lupin. Remus was shy compared to his friends, but he was sweet and any girl could go up to him without feeling intimidated. However, there was one thing about Remus that the girls could not put their fingers on; he was mysterious in a way, as if he was hiding a secret that all of them were itching to know.

As the four boys walked slowly down the hallways another pack of girls came their way, in this pack was a lovely red-head named Lily Evans. She stood out as the most beautiful, with her long red hair and her petite body. Her laugh rang through the ears of boys making most of them turn and stare at her attractiveness. James was just one of the many boys.

The sweet laughter of her voice made James whip his head around to face the red-head across the hall from him. His chocolate brown eyes and her sparkling emerald ones locked immediately and Lily gave James a smirk before breaking their gaze and walking briskly away.

"I have to have her," Muttered James under his breath.

"What was that Jamesy, just who do you have to have?" Came Sirius's voice loudly so everyone could hear him. The surrounding people in the hallway turned their attention to the four friends, hoping they could here some new gossip about the Gryffindor seeker.

"Pipe down Sirius or else I'm never going to tell you."

"Oh come on James I was just having a little fun." Sirius whined stupidly. He then gave James a sad puppy dogface, as if begging to know who the new girl was.

"You know who it is; I have fancied her since first year for crying out loud, and get that look off your face!" James whispered so none of the people trying to eavesdrop in the hallway could hear him.

Sirius's silly expression changed into one of his usual smirks. "You're still on about Evans? So many girls would die to go out with quiditch star, James Potter, and all you can think about is that one snooty girl who refuses to give you a chance?"

"Yeah Sirius she's different. She doesn't drool over me like those other girls and I don't know I just love the way she talks and the way she laughs and not to mention…"

"You are pathetic! Sirius interrupted, I would just go for the easy shag; there are plenty of them around."

"Well unlike you Sirius, James might actually have some dignity," piped up Remus. "Lily is a nice girl and she is incredibly good at potions; which we will be late to if we don't get a move on."

The conversation came to a halt as the four boys raced down to the damp and extremely dark dungeon where potions class was being held. The moving pictures that took up almost all the space on the walls blurred by as the boys sprinted, some paintings even yelled at the group to slow down, while others made bets on who would get to the dungeons first. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all got there just in time, and took there seats when the bell rang.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and soon it was the last class of the day, which happened to be a free block. The free blocks were supposed to be for students to study for their N.E.W.Ts, but the boys took the time as a break from their classes, as did most of the other Gryffindors.

James walked into the common room all alone, for his friends had snuck down to the kitchen to get some food before dinner. Why wait another two hours for dinner, when they could have a feast of their own right now? The second he walked in, he spotted Lily sitting on the couch, her nose in a book, but more importantly an empty seat next to her. James strode to the comfortable, cushiony, couch and sat just a little to close to Lily, and with all of the Gryffindor courage he could muster, he said confidently, "So what are you reading Evans?"

Lily glanced up at him, then back down at her book and continued to read. James's ego was slightly hurt but he decided to keep trying to start a conversation. He looked at the cover of the book only to see strange symbols, "I see it's something to do with ancient ruins?" The uncertain statement came out as more of a question and Lily just gave James a strange look.

"Yes it does." Lily replied quickly.

James breathed out a sigh of relief, "Oh, do you like that class."

"I suppose so." Lily gave another short reply, which made James start to sweat it again.

James gave Lily a look and he could tell she was about to leave, _I might as well just get this over with_, James thought and started to say, "Lily would you like to go to Hogs…" However, before James could even finish asking Lily out, Sirius's voice came ringing through the portrait hole.

"Oi, James! Are you making your move on her yet?"

Lily just gave James and odd look, got up and walked briskly up to the girls' dormitory.

"Sirius what did you do that for?" James yelled in outrage.

"Sorry mate, I'm not thinking to clearly," and with those last words, Sirius toppled down and a bottle of fire whisky came rolling on to the floor. James quickly scooped it up before anyone else saw the bottle, as Remus and Peter helped Sirius up.

"He had a little bit to drink on the way up, if you can't tell," whispered Remus. "Let's get him up to our dormitory."

"Yeah good idea," James said, glancing around quickly and swiftly walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, as Peter and Remus helped Sirius up the stair behind him.

As soon as all of the boys were inside, James locked the door and opened the three-fourths filled bottle of fire whisky.

"Did the house elves really give this to you guys?" Asked James as he took a sip of whisky, straight from the bottle. The liquid moved down his throat rapidly, leaving a burning sensation that felt so good and so painful at the same time.

"Well not exactly, as we were walking out, I just took it off the shelves. The house elves were so busy with supper coming up, they didn't even notice." Came Peter's wheezing voice.

"Peter I'm impressed, you're starting to act more and more like me! They grow up so fast don't they Jamsey!" Sirius said sarcastically; the whisky affecting his choice of words at the moment.

"Okay Sirius what ever you say," James replied while taking another huge gulp of fire whisky. Remus then took the bottle away from James and took a small sip himself. He didn't particularly enjoy fire whisky that much, but anything helped with the stress of N.E.W.Ts coming up and the other problems in his life.

The secret all of the girls wanted to know, the one that Remus only told his closest friends, was that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Remus had been a werewolf since he was four years old, and he learned to deal with it, but he could never control it. No one could control what he or she did after becoming a werewolf. After the change, his human instinct disappeared and all he wanted to do was rip people apart and destroy anything in his path. It tore Remus up inside that he could be like this, even if it was not his fault, he still put blame on himself. If only he could control himself, if only he had not wandered into the woods when he was four, like his father told him not to, if only he had been smarter.

After every full moon, Remus was tired, sickly, and just wanted to sleep, but with schoolwork, that was next to impossible. Before the full moon Remus felt anxious and worried, he just wanted to be normal like his friends, but that was never going to happen. This effected him so much and he just needed something that would make him forget and to feel normal. Therefore, he took another sip of fire whisky and let his problems drown away, as did the rest of the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun was shining brightly, its rays ricocheting off the mysterious lake that hid in the shadows of magnificent oak tree. Many of the students were outside walking around freely, not worrying about classes or any of the homework they had to complete. It was Saturday; a day to relax, a day to lounge on the cushioning grass that surrounded the castle, but for James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, it was a day to recuperate.

James was the first to awake; the blinding sun hit his eyes in just the right place to wake him from sleep. His head hurt worse than when he had been hit by a bludger from Goyle on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and that injury had him in the hospital wing for three nights.

James looked around at his three roommates; they were all fast asleep in different places. It looked as if Remus was the only one that made it to his bed, because Sirius was spread out in the middle of the floor. He had drool running down the corner of his partially open mouth and the firewhisky bottle from last night was still clutched in his hand, not a drop left in it.

Peter lay in the corner, his head against the wall and his short thumb in his mouth. Peter had sucked his thumb all of his life and no matter how many times James ragged on him, or how many times Sirius used it as blackmail, he just could not quit.

James rolled his eyes at the sight of his best friends and decided there was no use in trying to go back to sleep. He slowly got to his knees and then to his feet, he gingerly took a step towards the bathroom and immediately started to wobble. His legs were weak and his stomach was churning, not to mention the constant pounding in his head. James grabbed on to one of the nearby bed post then took another step, his legs soon began to work properly again, so he decided it was safe to step out into the hallway outside of his dormitory.

James walked slowly down the empty hallways and towards the humongous bathroom that the all of the wizards, (besides the prefects), shared. James thanked Merlin silently, that the bathrooms were just as empty as the hallways, just in case the churning in his stomach made him puke.

He looked at himself in the mirror, just to see his dark brown hair messier than usual and dark purple circles underneath his eyes. His shoulders slumped with invisible weights that only James saw and his white school shirt was stained with firewhisky that had missed his mouth. As James examined his reflection, the sink beneath the mirror, turned on automatically. James bent down towards the warm water and splashed his face, he was tired and felt sick but he did not want to waist his Saturday, so he splashed his face again, finally waking up fully.

James took a quick shower, and dressed just as quickly. By the time he got out of the bathroom, his stomach had settled down slightly and he was ready to attempt breakfast. Well, more like lunch since it was already 12:30. He made his way down the winding staircase from the boys' dormitories and out into the common room where most of the Gryffindors hung out after classes.

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw a flash of red hair run out of the portrait hole, the signature red hair of the famous Lily Evans. Before James could even think, he was sprinting out of the portrait hole and following her down the corridor and up the old, stone staircase that led to the astronomy tower.

By the time James had caught up to Lily, they were in the astronomy tower. James crept up behind her slowly and silently not wanting to scare her, but at the same time not wanting to disturb her. James stopped before he reached her because he heard, was that _sniffling_? Lily was crying and now James realized that her hands were going up to her face to wipe tears away.

"Lily, are you okay?" James said softly.

Lily whipped her head around and quickly wiped away the remaining tears that sparkled on her pale cheeks, "Potter what are you doing here?" She said in outrage.

"I just saw you leaving the common room and I wanted to talk to you."

"Well what do you want then?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly, you just wanted to be a prat and bother me. Just leave me alone, you don't care about me, you just want me as another one of your trophy girls!"

"How can you say that Lily! You must have realized that I like you by now!"

"You don't really mean that, you're just a seventeen year old boy, with an overblown ego, and girls are just a game to you."

"Lily, is that what you really think about me? I'm not like that at all, well maybe my ego is a little inflated, but girls aren't a game, especially you, your special. Is that why you're crying?"

The tears had begun to flow down Lily's face again and James was feeling guiltier by the minute. "I have better things to cry over than you James Potter!"

James cringed at the comment; his ego was definitely starting to deflate. "Then why are you crying?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I care about you!"

Lily just could not take it anymore and ran out of the door of the astronomy tower. James went to follow her but before he could get far he heard Lily scream, "If you follow me Potter, I will never forgive you!"

James slowed his pace immediately to a casual walk, the from of Lily Evan's disappearing down the staircase in front of him. He walked down the many stairs of the astronomy tower, taking the first time to notice the numerous cracks in the walls and the small vines that snuck their way up the side of the wall.

His mind was filled with thoughts of Lily and what could possibly make her so upset. _Who could have possibly made her cry?_ His problems of what he was having for lunch had disappeared, but was replaced with more thoughts of Lily. James had always been good with girls, but Lily was different, she did not fall for his charm like most girls. James did not know what he could do to win her over. No, he did not want to win her. Lily was not to be treated like a prize; she was a human being, someone with feelings, true emotions. Although, those feelings made no sense to James right now.

The only person James thought he could trust with this information and get some real help from was Remus, so he headed up to the boys' dormitory once again to see if Remus was awake.


	3. Chapter 3

James walked the empty corridors quickly, it was getting close to two o'clock and still, no one was willing to come inside from the sunny outdoors. Noting this fact, James hoped that Remus did not head outside himself, for Remus was known for curling up underneath one of the big oak trees that scattered the grounds, just to read a good book.

A few more steps and James would be at the portrait of the Fat Lady, that led to the Gryffindor common room, but he stopped short, "What if Lily is in the common room, she told me not to follow her, I don't want to give her the wrong impression, ugh what should I do?" James thought to himself. "I'm just being paranoid," was James last thought as he approached the Fat Lady and gave her the password, "Niffler."

James poked his head into the common room cautiously, and to his relief it was just as empty as the corridors. He practically ran into the room and took the staircase that led to the boys' dormitory two steps at a time. When he got to the top of the staircase he went six doors down and barged into his dorm room, where he found Sirius still passed out, in the middle of the floor. Remus was standing by his bed half dressed and Peter was no where to be seen.

"Remus I have to talk to you, I need your advice." James said, stepping over Sirius's body carelessly.

"Sure, just let me finished getting dressed."

"No, it can't wait, it's Lily..."

"What about Lily, is she okay? Did something happen to her?" Remus said throwing on his shirt, while walking towards James.

"No, she's fine, well physically at least. I think I made her cry today."

"James, what did you do?" Remus said, knowing that James must have messed up somehow.

James repeated the conversation word for word to Remus, Lily's words were plastered in his brain and the memory came back so vividly, the tears running down her eyes, the way her voice cracked a little when she yelled.

"Well, it sounds as if Lily was upset about something, and then you just barged in on her, which was, I have to say, very insensitive of you."

"I was just trying to help!"

"James you have to prove to her that you can be trusted before you go and offer your help, how is she going to know if she can trust you, if you don't prove it to her before hand."

"Well, how do I do that?"

"Start talking to her like a real human being for a change, stop with the corny pickup lines that you throw at her a mile a minute, and just talk to her like a normal person. Be her friend first, let her get to know you and show her you can be trusted, don't go blabbing to Sirius if she tells you something that not everybody knows, because if you tell Sirius, everybody will know."

"I can't even go up to her now, she hates me!"

"James she doesn't hate you she's just aggravated. I would start off by apologizing for barging in on her and if she's still mad, lay off for a while. She won't be mad forever."

"Alright, thanks Remus. Jeez, you're good with all of this relationship stuff, how come you don't have a girl?"

Remus's face paled as he replied, "James we have already been over this, I don't want to hurt anyone, and with my, um, condition that is next to impossible. Also, don't you think a girl would get suspicious that I disappear every full moon, and..."

"Alright Remus I get it, but I think you're crazy, your not that dangerous. Come on, we are with you every full moon, every month and we have never gotten hurt yet."

"Yes, but you, Peter and Sirius are anamagous', it's different."

"Okay Remus, I give up." James said. "So does your head hurt as bad as mine?"

"Not at all, I made a hangover potion as soon as I got up this morning I feel good as new."

"No way, there's such a thing?"

"There has been for the last hundred years, James."

"You mean I have been suffering from hangovers for two years now, when I could have been cured by this wonderful potion."

"Well, yes."

"You have to teach me how to make it!"

"Well, alright it's fairly simple, I have the ingredients in the cupboard, if you want to make it right now."

"Sure, and we better make a dose for Sirius too, I don't think he's going to feel so good when he wakes up." James added as he glanced over at Sirius, who was beginning to stir from his deep sleep.

--

Lily ran out of the astronomy tower at a full on sprint. Her eyes were watering like crazy and her heart beat was going a hundred miles per hour. By the time she reached the library she was out of breath and breaking out in a sweat, not to mention tears were running full force down her eyes, blocking her vision almost completely. Maybe that was why the second she stepped into the library she collided with somebody head on.

Lily began to fall, but the stranger grabbed her arm and pulled her up, "What's wrong Lils?" Said the soft and comforting voice of Severus Snape, as he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

All Lily could do was cry harder. Severus wrapped his arms around the crying girl tighter and led her out of the library, after getting a death glare from Madam Pince. He led her into a nearby, empty classroom and shut the door behind them. Severus never let go of Lily as she sobbed into his chest, drenching his shirt with tears.

After a few minutes Lily's crying began to slow and her breathing started to go back to normal, so Severus tried asking once again, "Lils, what's wrong?"

"Oh Sevy, I can't believe she did this to me."

"Who hurt you, I'll kill them."

"No, no, it's my sister. I just got an dreadfull letter from her today. She told me that she was getting married to this awful muggle, named Vernon Dursley, and the only reason she sent me a letter was to tell me not to show my face at the wedding. That she never wanted to see or talk to me again, that she was starting a new life, away from everything magical, that she wanted nothing to do with me." While saying this Lily began to cry again.

"It's okay Lils, she just doesn't understand. It's hard for muggles to understand magic and not be afraid of it, I know she's your sister, but maybe she just needs some time. Then she'll realize how much she misses you."

"I guess your right, all I can do is wait." Lily said, while snuggling her head into the crook of Severus's neck. "Your the best friend a girl could ever have, you know that?"

"Thanks Lils."

"Oh and to make it all worse, James Potter followed me into the astronomy tower this afternoon, when I was just trying to get away from everyone. Then he insisted that he wasn't a pompous jerk and that my tears where because of him. I just get so aggravated with him."

"Well, Lils you know my thoughts on Potter. You know I don't trust him, he's an arrogant, spoiled, rich brat, that gets too much credit and..."

"I know Sevy, I know, you don't have to go through the speach again."

"Alright, I just don't want you to get hurt by him."

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at him, the way you pretend to hate him, but..."

"I do not! Don't even talk about that."

"Okay, fine. Do you want to go for a walk, some fresh air will do you good."

"Sure," she said, and with that, Lily and Serverous walked out of the empty classroom, arms linked, ready to go outside and breath in the fresh air.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to give some credit to my friend, asianeskimo for giving me some great ideas and helping me edit my story. I also want to give some credit to allystranglikespancakes, for some ideas as well. (By the way check out asianeskimo's stories, and allystrangelikespancakes should, hopefully, be posting a story soon!)**

Days went by and Lily still had not spoken to James, yes, she had thrown a few glares and rude hand gestures at him, but not a word had been spoken between the two of them. It was driving James crazy that he could not gather enough courage to talk to Lily, and it ceased to amaze him how one witch could turn his life around.

--

James was walking down the corridors on his way to History of Magic, his head down and not paying any attention to where he was going. This whole week his thoughts had been going back to Lily, well, more than usual. He was supposed to be the "big-shot quidditch captain," the guy who could have any witch he desired. It was so aggravating to him that the only witch that he truly cared about, the only witch he may even love, would not speak to him. He had to do something to get Lily to forgive him, just something…

_Crash._ James stumbled backwards, but quickly caught his balance before he toppled to the floor. The person he had crashed into though, had no such luck. James heard _oof _as the unlucky sole fell to the floor. He snapped his head down and put his hand out to help the person up, when he realized he did not crash into just anybody; it was the famous red-head. She fell right on her back and her skirt had flown up, showing her underwear with flying snitches zooming back in forth on them.

"Lily, uh, um, I didn't uh mean too. Here let me help you." James blurted out, while blushing.

"I think you've done enough Potter," came the voice of Severus, as he pushed James out of the way and helped Lily up himself.

"It was an accident, Snivellus." James spat out.

"Sure, and meeting her in the astronomy tower was just a coincidence." Snape retorted, with a sneer on his face.

"I only followed her to make sure she was okay!"

"You don't want to help her, you don't know anything about Lily, you just want her as your arm candy, you don't care about her."

"Of course I care about her and _I do_ know some stuff about Lily."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Her favorite color is lilac, she never leaves the common room with out her charm bracelet on, when she reads she crinkles her nose every few minutes, her eyes turn a deep green color when she's angry, and…"

"What, do you stalk her?"

"Of course I don't stalk her, I actually listen, _believe it or not_, and I'm not oblivious, I do notice things!"

By now, the two wizards were yelling, and the previously semi-empty corridor was packed with people. Lily just stared blankly at the two boys in front of her, the only thought stuck in her head was, "Wow, James really does care."

"You're a pig and an ass, get away from Lily she wants nothing to do with you." Snape said as he pulled out his wand menacingly.

"How do you know what Lily wants, you can't read her mind!" James yelled, while taking out his wand as well.

"What is the commotion here?" Came Professor McGonagall's voice as she pushed her way through the crowd, only to see James and Severus with their wands aimed at each other, each with hateful glares on their faces.

"Nothing Professor," Lily said, speaking for the first time.

"Well it certainly does not look like nothing, Potter, Snape, detention, my office, seven o'clock tonight."

Severus and Potter stalked off in different directions leaving Lily alone with the crowd that was now starring shamelessly at her. Although, she barely even noticed as she walked off slowly towards the common room, totally skipping History of Magic. Professor Bins would not even notice that she was gone; he barely even noticed that all the students in his class slept and even snored through his boring lectures.

--

_Does he really care, or is this just a new act… He has pulled a few tricks before, but I could always tell. This time, I'm not so sure. He seemed really sincere. What the hell, I'm so confused! Why can't it just be simple like charms or even potions? Ugh… I don't know what to do and I can't even ask Severus because he is way to prejudice against James. I have no one to go to, all my girl friends keep bugging me to go out with him, but that's only because he' so hot. _

_Wait, did I really just say that? James Potter is not hot…well he does have amazing hair, even though it is messy all the time, I mean the color and the thickness, how did a guy get such good hair? Oh, and those brown eyes, they just make me melt every time I look into them. Not to mention, quidditch has really done wonders to his body. Oh, Merlin I am not thinking this, I am not thinking this! _

_Well, maybe I should give James a chance, I know Severus doesn't trust him, but people change, and James has changed a lot over the years. Yeah, I think I'll give him a chance; I have to know if he really does care. I don't want to regret never taking the chance of going out with him; I have too. Now, if only I new where he stormed off to._

_--_

James stormed off towards the common room, he was so mad at Snape and he could not understand why Lily did not believe him. By the time James got to the common room he was high on adrenaline and just about ready to punch anyone who came to close. The common room was scattered with a few Gryffindors, who he most certainly did not want to deal with right now, so he ran up to his dormitory and slammed the door behind him.

The second the door was shut James kicked the trunk in front of his bed, hoping to feel better, but it just added physical pain to his body. His eyes began to water from the emotion and physical pain as he collapsed onto his bed.

A few minutes had passed, when James realized he was not the only on in the room. Sirius was looking worriedly at him from his bed, where he lay on his stomach, pretending to read a quidditch magazine.

"Why are you here?" James spat out; angered that Sirius had actually seen him cry.

"I skipped Bins' class, I wasn't in the mood for a nap today. What's the matter with you."

"Nothing…everything…I don't know."

"Is that code for, Lily problems?"

"Yes! Ugh, I can't understand why she doesn't believe I care about her!" James said, and proceeded to tell Sirius of the standoff between him and Snape.

"Well, mate, in my opinion, what you said to Snape shows you care about Lily, and if she doesn't realize that, just slip her a love potion."

"I can't do that!"

"Prongs, I was just kidding!"

"Well, I don't think this is the time to kid around!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just trying to make you feel better. You know what you need, guy time. Me, you, Remus and Peter, the room of requirement, tonight."

"I can't tonight I have detention with Snape in McGonagall's office! Well, just come after, you are definitely going to need some guy time, after being with Princess Snivellus."

"Alright, what do you think we should do?"

"Oh, I already have something planned just leave it up to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update! School is finally over and finals are done! I just want to say thanks to allystranglovespancakes and my other friend Jess, for helping me with some ideas for this chapter. Please review! Oh and check out allystranglovespancakes, new story, she's on my favorite author's list if anyone wants to check it out.**

James paced the floor impatiently in McGonagall's office, awaiting the verdict of what his detention would be. While Severus, sat quietly in one of McGonagall's cushioned chairs, his face hidden beneath his greasy hair and his hands twitching.

After about five minutes of James pacing and Severus twitching, McGonagall entered. Her brown hair was tied into a tight bun at the back of her head, her face was serious and strict looking, and her lips were pulled into a thin line.

"Sorry to keep you waiting boys, but I was in a meeting. Your detention will be served in the second floor, girls' lavatory this evening. There you will clean the floors, toilets and sinks, when this is all finished, you are free to leave. Oh, yes, I almost forgot, no magic."

"But, isn't that the bathroom that Moaning Myrtle stays in?"

"Yes and she has already agreed to watch the two of you, to make sure that you clean everything without magic."

James grumbled underneath his breath angrily. Myrtle was one of the most annoying ghosts in the school, but luckily people rarely saw her. You see ever since Moaning Myrtle died, she has stayed in the girls' lavatory on the second floor. So the only way you could ever run into her, was if you went into the bathroom, or if you happened to walk by.

When James was in his first year, he happened to unknowingly walk by Myrtles bathroom. Where, to his surprise she stuck her head out of the bathroom just as he was walking by and scared the living hell out of him.

"Oh, you're cute, what's your name?" Were the first words out of Moaning Myrtle's mouth.

"Uh, James, who are you?" James asked timidly. He had never seen this ghost before and he had been residing in the castle for over a month.

"My name is Myrtle, ohhhh you are cute."

"Uh thanks, I have to go, I'm, uh, going to be late to class."

"Well, alright, come visit me soon."

"Sure, I'll do that…" and with those last words James sprinted to his next class and never returned to the second floor, girls' lavatory again.

By the time James had stopped thinking of his experience with Myrtle six years ago, they were at the girls' lavatory door.

Severus pushed open the door and before James could warn him, Myrtle came swooping down.

"How come you never came to see me, you promised, why does everyone leave me?" Moaning Myrtle screamed in outrage.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Severus said, wondering what the ghost was talking about.

"Not you, him!" Myrtle said pointing at James with an accusing finger.

"Well, uh, you see…"

"You have no excuse you're just like every other person here! No one cares about poor Moaning Myrtle, everyone hates her, stay away from her! That's what they all say!"

"I'm truly sorry…" James tried to apologize, while he shut the bathroom door behind him, so no one else would hear.

"Your sorry…" Moaning Myrtle began, but bursted out crying. "No one has ever said that to me."

"Oh great Potter, you've wooed another one."

"I didn't mean to…" James hissed under his breath to Severus.

"Oh don't worry about cleaning the bathroom, it looks perfectly fine, I'll tell Professor McGonagall you did. Just come visit me, please, I get so lonely." Cried out Myrtle.

At this point James was seriously feeling horrible and without thinking said, "Of course I'll be back."

"Oh lovely, when?" Myrtle asked.

"Uh, sometime next week, maybe?" James questioned.

"Sure,"

"Okay, bye." James said, while practically sprinting out of the bathroom.

Severus left the bathroom immediately after, grateful that he did not have to spend his evening cleaning toilets. Although he did have that transfiguration essay to finish…

Lily was walking aimlessly around the castle looking for James. She had checked the common room, the main hall and the kitchen, but he was nowhere to be found. To every Gryffindor she bumped into she asked if anyone had seen him, but no one seemed to know where James Potter had escaped.

Right when she was about to give up, Lily saw a fellow Gryffindor coming her way. _All right, last person then I'm going to bed._ Lily thought.

"Cathy, Cathy!" Lily called while running to meet the tall, blond-haired girl.

"Oh, hello Lily." Said Cathy, briskly.

"Have you seen James, I have…"

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" Cathy screamed.

"What…"

"You have teased him all of these years and because of you James won't give another girl at Hogwarts a chance. All you do is make him fall for you and then you crush him. The worst part is he doesn't even see it, so he's wasting all of this time on you. When he could have any other girl at Hogwarts, like me."

"First of all, I thought you were with Peter?" Lily questioned.

"For Merlin's sake Lily, I only went out with him to spend time with James. Who would want to go out with Peter Petigrew!"

"That's awful!"

"I'm awful, at least I haven't teased Peter for years. You have led James on ever since first year and because of you he's ruining his whole life. So, just leave him alone, you're not good enough for him!" Cathy shouted as she walked briskly away.

Lily just stood there, awed once again at how much James fancied her. _I never knew how much he cared for me, I have to find him, and I have to tell him that I do care for him. Oh, Merlin, where could this boy be. I'll just wait for him in the common room he has to come back some time tonight… I hope._

James sprinted to the Room of Requirement, excited to see what Sirius had in store for the night. Once he got to the desired wall, he jogged past three times. The door appeared and when James went inside, he found his three best friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

The site of his three friends standing there was not what surprised James though; it was the walls filled with firewhisky and about ten other different kinds of alcoholic drinks.

"What, how?" James asked.

"The Room of Requirement gives the person anything they really need or want and in this case, well we wanted to feel better. Hence the alcohol." Remus explained, with a bottle of firewhisky in his hand.

"Amazing Sirius, how did you know?" James questioned as he grabbled a bottle off one of the shelves. Uh, good question. I just kind up winged it."

"Well, good enough for me." James said as he took a huge gulp of whisky.

The rest of the night was filled with jokes and laughter and by the time the boys had had their fill of firewhisky, well lets just say, they were totally smashed.

Although, the boys could barely walk they stumbled back to their dormitory, knowing in the back of their minds, they had classes the next day. Ten minutes later, after a few wrong turns and a couple of falls they boys were back to the Gryffindor common room.

The boys entered the seemingly deserted common room, and began to head up the stairs. Sirius, Remus and Peter made it up, but James could not manage.

"I'll just sleep on the couch tonight guys, don't worry about me." James said, slowly as he crawled over to the couch.

"James," came Lily's voice from behind one of the most comfortable chairs by the fireplace. "James, what happened?" Lily looked at James worriedly. She could tell that he was completely drunk and that made her extremely nervous.

"Oh, Lily, your so beautiful."

"Thank you James, but what happened, why did you drink so much."

"I just wanted to forget about you. I wanted to forget how you don't love me. I love you so much Lily."

Lily's stomach dropped, what could she say to James, he probably would not comprehend half the things she was saying anyways.

"I do care about you James…"

"No you don't, you hate me! I don't blame you, I'm horrible!" James was on the ground now at Lily's feet yelling.

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhhh James. It's okay, your not horrible and I don't hate you. I care for you very much." Lily said quietly. "Now let me help you to the couch, come one."

Lily began to help James up and to the couch. She laid him down then lifted his head up so he could put his head on her lap. His head rested on her thighs and Lily could feel the wetness of tears on her legs. She stroked his hair softly just waiting for the crying to stop and for James to fall asleep. She would stay with him until morning, and then tomorrow she would explain her feelings.

_Oh, Merlin, what have I done to this boy? _Lily thought, as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily woke up to the faint tapping on her shoulder, "Five more minutes Susie, it seems to early to get up!" Lily grumbled under her breath.

"Shhhhhh, Lily, it's Remus, your in the common room and you really need to get up before people start to go to breakfast."

Lily's eyes shot open as the memories of last night came flooding back to her. She looked down at James who was sleeping peacefully; his head was on her lap and his feet hung over the other end of the couch. His dark brown hair was messier than it usually was and his clothes were wrinkled and twisted awkwardly around his body.

"James, James wake up," Lily said stroking James' hair lightly.

"Lily?" James asked, questioning if he was dreaming or not. After all it would not be the first time that Lily made her way into his dreams.

"Yeah James it's me and you need to get up before people start coming down to breakfast."

"Where am I?" James said, with his eyes still closed.

"The common room."

"How did I get here?"

"You came in after partying with your friends last night and fell a sleep on the couch."

"Why are you here then, not that I'm complaining…"

"Oh, I was sitting on the couch when you came in and you sort of just plopped down and we both fell asleep."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's okay." Lily sighed and began to stroke his hair once again.

Lily decided it was best not to tell James about the conversation they had last night, it would just embarrass him and make things awkward between the two of them. After all, what James said nearly broke Lily's heart and to just repeat the words of how she hurt him so much would kill her.

"Um, James you really need to get up now, people will be coming down the stairs any minute." Remus urged.

"I don't want to, I feel sick." James replied, while snuggling his head into Lily's lap more.

"Here you'll feel better after you drink this." Remus said, holding out the potion that had been in his hand the whole time.

"No, I can't get up." James whined.

"Lily, lift his head up so I can pore the potion down his throat."

"Sure, hey what is that potion anyways, I've never seen it."

"Hang over relief potion." Remus mumbled while poring the red potion down James throat.

James eyes shot open as the liquid was forced down his throat. He coughed loudly sat upright to get his bearings.

"Hey!" James said angrily. "Wait, hey I feel much better, thanks mate."

"No problem, oh hey here comes Cathy."

"Hey Cathy," James said happily. "You want me to go wake up Peter."

"No, it's okay he can meet me down in the great hall later." Cathy said as she glared at Lily and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Remus asked noticing how Cathy looked at Lily.

"Oh long story." Lily replied.

"Tell me," James stated.

"I will later, oh, uh James would you like to take a walk with me."

"Sure, Lils." James replied while standing up.

"I'm going to head down to breakfast, see you guys later."

"Bye Remus," Lily said.

"See you later mate," James said.

James and Lily walked out of the portrait hole a few minutes after Remus, but headed in the opposite direction of the main hall. They walked aimlessly for a few minutes in silence, until Lily plucked up enough courage to tell James what she was thinking.

"Uh, James…" She started.

"Yeah, Lily."

"Well, I just wanted to say that I never knew that you actually cared for me that much and that well, I'm sorry for being so oblivious."

"It's okay Lily, as long as you know now."

"And, um, that not all I wanted to tell you."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, well James. I know that it might have seemed that I don't care about you, but I really do. I really do care about you James."

James stopped and turned to face Lily. He looked her right in the eyes, "So what does this mean."

"Well, it means if you still want to, uh, have a relationship, then my answer is yes."

James just starred dumbly at Lily before leaning in and kissing her with as much love as he could muster. After a few seconds her pulled apart and looked her in the eyes, "Of course I want to be in a relationship, I have wanted to since first year, Lils."

Lily just smiled and pulled James in for another kiss. This time, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer. There bodies meshed together perfectly, like two perfect fitting puzzle pieces. James backed Lily up against the wall to their right and pushed his body closer to hers.

His tongue began to rub against her bottom lip asking permission for entrance. After a few teasing moments, Lily opened her mouth, allowing James to explore the inside of her mouth for the first time. She was in heaven. Lily had never imagined that kissing James would feel like this, she thought that his kisses would be like every other boys, but something was different. The way his lips felt against hers and the way his body felt pressed against hers just felt so right.

"Hey James, wow, I see she finally said yes…" Sirius said from behind the couple.

James and Lily whipped apart putting their hands by their sides and blushing madly.

"Uh, hey mate." James said in a small voice.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Jamsey, it's about time you and Evans hooked up."

"Sirius don't you have a blonde haired bimbo to be chasing right about now." Piped up Lily.

"Oh, you just want me to leave so you can get back to snogging Potter."

"Actually we were just heading to breakfast, right Lils." James interjected before a full-fledged argument started.

"Yeah, would you like to join us Sirius?" Offered Lily, politely.

"Nah, I do have a blonde to chase after and their she goes." Sirius said while chasing Hannah Smith down the hall.

James and Lily just laughed, as they turned around and walked hand in hand down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily and James walked hand in hand past the gaping people in the halls. Everyone was whispering and pointing as the pair walked by and took their seats at the Gryffindor table in the main hall. Remus and Peter sat across from them, eating freshly cooked eggs and toast.

"Why are people so interested in us going out?" Lily asked. "It's not like it's a big deal."

"Well, people have been waiting for you two to get together for years." Remus replied before taking another bite of his toast. "I mean it's about time."

Peter nodded his head in agreement, for his mouth was stuffed with a whole piece of toast.

"It's okay Lils, people will get used to the fact soon and then it will be old news." James replied consolingly while rubbing Lily's back. "So Lils, what was up with you in Cathy this morning?" James asked loudly.

Lily dropped her breakfast and gave James an angry look. She then turned to Peter to see if he had heard James' question, which of course he did.

"What happened?" Peter asked after finally swallowing his toast.

"Oh, well, it's rather hard to explain." Lily replied.

"It's okay I'll just ask her." Peter replied.

"No, don't!" Lily practically yelled.

"Why not, she's my girlfriend, she should be able to tell me anything." Peter said, while getting up. Lily watched Peter as he walked out of the great hall, probably in search of Cathy.

"What was all that about?" James asked.

"Well, I guess I might as well tell you now… Cathy was awfully mad at me last night. Before I got to the common room, I asked her if she had seen you and she flipped out. She said that I was ruining your life and that I should stay away from you, because I was keeping you away from all of the other girls at Hogwarts."

"Well, that's ridiculous, I don't want any other girl besides you, even if you did ignore me, I wouldn't go for anyone else." James said, he squeezed Lily's hand and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, that's so sweet James… but I'm not done. She wasn't exactly mad that I was keeping the girl's away from you, she was mad because I was keeping you away from her. She said that the only reason that she has been dating Peter was to get closer to you and that I was getting in the way with that. That's why I didn't want to tell Peter what happened! I mean how could I tell him that?"

Remus' jaw dropped as he starred at Lily incredulously. James was in a similar state, his mouth agape, his brown eyes starring into Lily's green ones.

"I have to tell Peter, I don't want him to make a fool out of himself." James said and then ran out of the great hall in a full on sprint to find Peter.

After a few minutes James spotted Peter on his way to History of Magic, the first class of the day.

"Peter!" James called out.

Peter stopped and waited for James to ketch up with him, "Hey James, I couldn't find Cathy so I just figured I would head to class and wait for her their."

"Peter, I have to tell you something… Lily told me about a conversation that she had with Cathy and well, mate this his hard to say, but Cathy is using you. You see, she's only going out with you to get closer to me and Lily didn't want to tell you because she didn't want to hurt you, but I think you should know… Are you okay Peter?"

Peter looked at James angrily. His fists were clenched tightly and his face had turned a bright red.

"Why are you making up all of these lies about Cathy? You think every girl likes you and when one girl actually likes me you try to take her away from me! Not every girl likes you, James, get over it!"

"I'm not making this up Peter, Lily told me about Cathy. I wouldn't take your girl away, besides I have Lily!"

"It doesn't matter that you have Lily, you want all of the girls to like you! Well, guess what? Cathy likes me and not you. So get lost, your not a true friend, you're a pompous, arrogant, ass!" And with that last remark, Peter stormed to History of Magic.

James watched him go, not knowing what to do or say. He did not understand how Peter could think that about him. Many people saw James as a guy who tried to seduce all of the girls at Hogwarts, but those were just rumors that people started! He would not do this to Peter, Peter was his friend and James would not hurt him on purpose.

James walked slowly to History of Magic, planning to talk to Peter before class started, but when he reached there, Peter was already talking happily to Cathy.

Instead of starting something in front of Cathy, James took a seat next to Lily and put his head on the desk. Lily rubbed his back soothingly and by the time Professor Bins entered the class, James was fast asleep.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to do this scene with Peter and James. Don't worry I'll post my next chapter soon. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Not a word had been spoken between Peter and James the whole next week. Every time that James tried to talk to him, Peter would either walk away or start insulting him so much that James could not even get a word in.

Remus and Sirius had both tried to talk to Peter too, knowing that Lily would not lie about such a thing, but Peter would not hear any reasoning. He thought his friends were out to get him, well, after years of being the least liked and most teased marauder, who could blame him.

James, Remus and Sirius all felt bad for making Peter distrust them, but they could not do anything when Peter refused to talk to them. Even when they cornered Peter in their dormitory, Peter would not listen. It was useless to even try anymore. All they could do was wait for Peter to find out about Cathy's true reason for dating him.

Well, that day came sooner than any of the boys expected…

"Hey James," Cathy said, while running down the corridor to try to ketch up with James. James just sped up trying to give Cathy the hint to leave him alone, but Cathy seemed to have different plans. "James, how are you?" Cathy asked, when she finally caught up to him, slight out of breath.

"How do you think I am, Cathy, your playing one of my mates, just to get to me!" James spat.

"Oh, James, don't you understand, that I am doing this for us. You and me would be perfect together, you're so handsome and I'm so much prettier than, ugh, Lily."

"Don't you ever speak badly about Lily, she is the most beautiful witch in the world. You are nothing compared to her, you are…"

However, James never had the chance to finish his sentence, for Cathy had pushed James rather forcefully into a statue and pressed her lips against his. James pushed her off roughly, and she fell to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing Cathy, I'm with Lily and you're with Peter?"

"I just wanted to show you how my kisses are so much better than Lily's and I must say yours are ten times better than Peter's."

"Stay away from me, Cathy, I don't like you. Actually, I hate you and I think you are utterly disgusting, so stop playing Peter, because I would never go out with you."

"Oh, no, I'm staying with Peter and you will learn to love me." Cathy said, while getting up.

"Actually, Cathy," came Peter's voice from behind another statue. "You will not be dating me, because it's over!!" Peter yelled while stalking off down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Peter, wait." James yelled, but Peter kept walking obviously not wanting to talk to James.

James walked slowly after Peter, giving Peter some time to think about what happened. Then, when James got to the common room he would go talk to Peter and apologize even if none of this was his fault, and hopefully Peter would forgive him and maybe even admit to being a total idiot.

Although, when James got to the common room Sirius came up to him and warned him, "I wouldn't talk to Peter right now, mate…"

"How did you know that I was going to talk to him?" James asked, completely bewildered for a moment.

"I know you mate, and believe me you do not want to talk to Peter right now; he came in the common room cussing and knocking over things, just trust me, he needs to cool down. He's acting like the big baby we all know he is."

"Well, I think he's just mad at Cathy, I mean he shouldn't be mad at me anymore."

"I don't know, some of those swears had your name attached to the end of them."

"Why would he be mad at me? I didn't even do anything wrong?" James asked in aggravation. He clenched his fists in frustration and sat down roughly on the couch next to Remus.

"Because, he is probably embarrassed for being wrong and if knowing Peter he is probably afraid to talk to you, I mean Peter has always been slightly intimidated by you and Sirius." Remus added, glancing up from the book he was reading.

"That's ridiculous, I am going to talk to him now!" James said as he got up. In just a few seconds he was running up the stairs and into his dormitory. "Peter…" James said, looking at Peter who was starring out of the window at the opposite end of the room. "I'm sorry about Cathy."

"Oh get lost, you're not sorry, you planned this!"

"Peter, how the bloody hell could I have planned something like this."

"You wanted to make me hurt, you were jealous of me dating Cathy. I knew you were never my friend, the way you and Sirius make fun of me and play pranks on me."

"We were just teasing, Peter, you know that we are your friends." James said, feeling guilty for making Peter feel this way.

"No, don't try to get yourself out of this one, Potter!" Peter said while simultaneously whipping out his wand and pointing it at James.

"Whoa, easy there."

"No, now stay away from me or I'll curse you into next year."

"Fine." James said while backing up to his bed and sitting down.

Peter walked out of the room angrily and down the stairs and with out thinking James followed him. When Peter got to the last step he was met by Remus and Sirius with their wands raised. Everyone in the common room was silent as they starred at the four friends.

"Come on Peter, just listen to some reasoning." Remus said quietly.

"No, I know the truth, you dirty… you dirty werewolf!" Peter spat out loudly. Remus' face fell and his wand went to his side, his shoulders slumped and his eyes got wide. Sirius put his wand to Peter's throat menacingly.

"Yeah, ever wonder why Remus disappears every full moon. Why he's always so tired and ragged, it's because he's a werewolf!" Peter yelled to everybody in the common room.

Sirius dropped his wand not knowing what curse was harsh enough to use on Peter. Then without a thought in his mind he hit Peter square in the jaw, just as James socked him in the back of the head. The three boys went tumbling to the ground, Sirius and James hitting Peter as hard as they could.

Remus looked around the room at all of the faces in the common room starring at him. He flinched visibly and ran out of the common room not able to stand the tension anymore.

McGonagall entered right as Remus left. "What is going on in here?" She yelled looking at the three boys on the ground. Peter's face mouth and nose were dripping blood and bruises were already starting to appear. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black I order you to leave Peter alone this instant!"

The boys got off slowly after each one had given Peter one more hard punch. "Marcus, take Peter to the nurses office," McGonagall directed to one of the goggling boys. "As for you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, my office now."

Sirius and James followed McGonagall into her office and before she could even ask they told her the whole story. To say the least, McGonagall was shocked to hear that Peter had told such a secret. "Although, what Mr. Pettegrew did was wrong, that is no excuse for fighting. Now I will have to give you both a weeks worth of detention, every night in my office at eight. Now, for Remus' sake, go find him and the three of you go to Professor Dumbledore's office at once."

The two boys nodded and headed off to search for Remus.

**A/N: Advice for the next chapter would be very appreciated! I'm only going up to ten chapters so the next two will be my last. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

After James and Remus rounded the corner, they snuck off behind a nearby statue to look at the map of Hogwarts they had. This map was not just an ordinary map, no this map showed every nook and cranny of Hogwarts, and not just that, it also showed where every person in Hogwarts was and what they were doing.

In a just a few minutes of scanning the map, Sirius spotted Remus in the school library. He was tucked in one of the very back corners behind a huge bookshelf reading.

James and Sirius sprinted to the library, hoping that Remus would not move before they got there. People whispered as the pair ran down the hallway, obviously word had gotten around quickly about the fight in the Gryffindor common room. But, James and Sirius didn't care, all they cared about was finding Remus before anyone else did.

Just a few minutes later, the boys were in the library. They quickly walked to the back corner where they had seen Remus on the map, and to their relief he was still there.

"Remus, mate?" Sirius asked cautiously, not knowing how Remus had reacted to Peter's outburst.

"You found me." Was all Remus replied, not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah, you know the map makes it pretty easy." Sirius replied as he dug his hands in his pockets. He was not sure how to handle Remus' nonchalant attitude.

"Oh, yes, I suppose so." Was all Remus said.

"Mate, McGonagall said that she wants the three of us in Dumbledore's office pronto." James piped up.

"I can't go out in the halls, now!" Remus hissed and looked around to make sure that the three boys were alone."

"Yes, you can," James said, while digging through his bag. "I always carry around my invisibility cloak just in case."

"Fine, but we all can't fit under this." Remus said while getting up.

"Only you have to, me and Sirius will walk."

"Fine." Remus said, and took the cloak, he flung it over his body and immediately was invisible.

The boys walked in silence to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall was waiting impatiently in front of the gargoyle that blocked the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Where is Remus?" McGonagall asked, wondering why the boys had come with out their friend.

"I'm right here, Professor." Remus said, while simultaneously taking off the invisibility cloak.

McGonagall took a step back in surprise and let out a small gasp, but did not say anything about the cloak. "Well, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for us, so licorice wand."

At the words, "licorice wand," the gargoyle sprang to life and moved to the side allowing the door to open leading to the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

The three boys walked up the magnificent gold staircase and stood before the large oak doors that led to Dumbledore's office. None of the boys had been in enough trouble to actually go to Dumbledore's office, so it took their breath away when McGonagall opened the doors.

Professor Dumbledore's office was decorated with a variety of different bronze, silver and gold objects; some let out strange sounds while others moved in odd ways. Behind his desk, was the sorting hat and more of the strange metal objects. Bookshelves covered the wall to the left of the doorway, while on the opposite wall hung pictures of every headmaster before Dumbledore. The pictures appeared to be sleeping soundly, until one of them woke up and left its frame. But besides the many objects, the giant bookshelves and the portraits, there was one thing that stuck out the most in Dumbledore's office and that was the red Phoenix, sitting in it's cage with the door wide open, starring curiously at the three boys.

"Thank you for joining me boys, now Professor McGonagall has already filled me in on the situation, but I would like you three to take a seat." Dumbledore said quietly, breaking the trance the boys were in. They quickly sat in the three chairs that popped up in front of Dumbledore's desk and waited for Dumbledore to speak again.

"Seeing as there is only a week before N.E.W.T. exams are to be taken, I don't see any reason why Mr. Lupin should have to leave the school. The next full moon is during summer vacation, so I believe I can convince any concerned parents that their children are perfectly safe. If this is okay with you, Remus."

Remus just nodded his head and looked down at his hands that were placed in his lap.

"As for the two of you," Dumbledore said, indicating James and Sirius.

"Physical fighting has been forbidden at Hogwarts for a number of years now, but in this case, I am willing to make an exception. I have talked to Professor McGonagall, and she has agreed to relieve the two of you from your detentions. Just don't let it happen again." Dumbledore finished with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you, Professor," Said Remus, as he got up to leave.

"Wait, what about Peter?" Asked James curiously.

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do to punish Peter, you entrusted him with a secret and he betrayed you. Although, he did a horrible thing, the school cannot punish him." Dumbledore replied the sparkle in his eyes vanishing.

"That's complete bull-" Sirius began, but Remus punched him in the arm to stop him from cussing in front of the head master.

"Thank you again, Professor." Remus said while taking a hold of Sirius arm and dragging him out, James silently followed.

When the boys got back to the Gryffindor common room, Remus dashed up the stairs and Sirius followed straight on his tail. James was about to go up too, when he felt a small hand grab his. He turned around to find it was Lily's hand and he squeezed her hand lightly.

"James I heard what happened, how could Peter do that to Remus?"

James' face got serious and he dropped the hand that held Lily's to his side. "I don't know, Remus had nothing to do with this whole thing. I guess Peter just snapped. Wait, how come you don't seem surprised about Remus', uh, condition?"

"Oh, I have suspected it since the end of second year, I just never brought it up." Lily replied. "Come on James, let's go for a walk, you need to cool down.'

"Alright." James agreed, taking Lily's hand and walking out of the common room.

After a few minutes of silence, Lily began to speak again, "James, I don't want to upset you more, but…"

"What is it Lily?"

"We'll I talked to Severus about our relationship this afternoon and uh, he didn't take it that well."

"What happened?"

"Well, uh…" Lily began as she thought back to what happened just a few hours ago.

--

_"Severus, wait up." Lily yelled, as she spotted Severus walking down the hallways. When she caught up to him, she noticed he had a horrible scowl on his face. "What's wrong?"_

_"Don't play stupid Lily, you know what's wrong." Severus hissed while looking away from Lily's worried green eyes._

_"No, I don't tell me." Lily pleaded._

_"You, Potter, together."_

_"Oh, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, you see-"_

_"You know I hate Potter and I think he is a piece of scum, he's not right for you Lily."_

_"Sevy, you know that you are my best friend right. I really care about you and I know you don't like James but you will come to like him once you get to know him."_

_"I never want to get to know him, Lily."_

_"Not even for me." Lily said, her eyes tearing slightly._

_"Lily, you don't understand."_

_"Than explain it to me."_

_"I can't!"_

_"Why not."_

_"Fine, I don't want you to go out with Potter because I love you, Lily." Severus said in a quiet voice._

_Lily just starred at Severus in awe, she never saw this coming a million years. When she finally found her voice she said, "Uh, Severus, I'm flattered, but I like James. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."_

_"I'm sorry, Lily, but I can't be friends with you when you are going out with a scum bag like him and to know that you don't feel the same way, it just wouldn't work."_

_"But, Sevy-"_

_"No, Lily it won't work. Bye, I love you." And with those last words and a quick hug, Severus talked to Lily for the last time._

_--_

"I am so sorry Lily," James started.

"No, no, it's not your fault." Lily said before James could apologize more.

"Well, uh, I think we should head back it's getting late."

"James, I don't want you to leave me." Lily pleaded, while wrapping her arms around James' waist.

"I'll never leave you, Lily." James said, before smashing his lips into Lily's needing to feel her love in all of this disarray.

James wrapped his arms tightly around Lily, in the deserted corridor, not willing to stop kissing her, even if he was running out of air.

Lily finally broke this kiss and put her head on James chest.

"I should really get back to Remus." James stated, but didn't move from Lily's embrace.

"I know, he needs you right now and you should be with him." Lily sighed while breaking apart from James.

They walked back the common room holding hands and when they got to the staircase James gave her another long kiss good night, before heading up to his dormitory.

**A/N: The next chapter will be my last, and I am very sad about it, but the story has to end sometime. I just want to say thanks to my friends for some good ideas and thanks to my reviewers! The last chapter should be up soon, so please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the week went by in a blur for the Marauders. Peter was placed in another dormitory for his own protection against the still furious James and Sirius, while Remus was more quiet and tired looking than usual.

The whole week Remus was pointed at and whispered about, people barely went in a ten-foot radius of him in the hallways and most of the students stopped talking to him.

However bad, the last couple of weeks went for the marauders they were finally happy. It was the last day of Hogwarts and although they were sad to be leaving, this day marked a new time in their lives. A day to start over and to move on from all the drama at school, the people they hated and from the childish antics they used to play, (well maybe not that one, but you get the point.)

The graduation ceremony went fairly well, and almost every graduating witch and wizards' family was there. The marauders graduated with a bang, literally.

At the end of the graduation ceremony, when every one was getting up to leave and celebrate, Sirius ran up to the stage to get everyone's attention. "Lady's and gentlemen, I now will give you the marauders' last prank of the year!"

With a huge bang, a cloud of smoke engulfed the whole crowd of people, when the smoke finally drifted away, all of the Slytherins' robes had been turned an obnoxiously bright pink color. Every one in the crowd laughed, well that is besides the angry Slytherins and their parents. Even the Professors let out a small laugh, that is, besides the head of Slytherin and Professor McGonagall, whose lips were pulled back into a thin line on her face, but if you looked in her eyes, you could tell she was trying to keep the smile off of her face.

After the prank, Sirius ran off of the stage and got lost in the crowd before any Slytherin could pounce on him.

"Oh, Mum, Dad!" Lily called out to her parents after Sirius' prank.

"Hey, honey, congratulations!" Lily's mom called out.

"Thanks." Lily said, when she got up to her parents.

"We are so proud of you." Her dad said as she pulled Lily into a hug.

"Thanks, Dad. Oh, I want you guys to meet someone." Lily said as she grabbed James, from out of the crowd and took his hand.

"James this is my mum, and dad, Mum, Dad, this is James, my boyfriend."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." James said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too, James, we have heard much about you." Lily's mom said while winking at Lily.

Lily blushed slightly as James gave her a curious look.

"Where is Petunia?" Lily asked hoping that her sister was just upset when she sent her that letter a few weeks ago and that Petunia really did want to see her and talk to her again. Although, by the sad look that came from her mother's face, Lily knew that Petunia had been serous when she sent Lily the letter. Lily would probably never see or talk to her sister again.

"I'm sorry, Lily, she didn't come." Was all her father said.

"Oh, well that's alright." Lily replied while looking at the ground. She could feel James give her hand a little squeeze, so she looked up and smiled at him. "Well, we are going to take the train home for the last time, I'll apparate home. See you guys there." Lily said, as she let go of James hand and gave her parents both a quick peck on the cheek.

Lily took James hand and walked away from her parents, "You know that day you found me crying in the astronomy tower…" And the truth finally came out about why Lily was so upset.

At the end of her explanation, James knew he could say nothing at the moment to make Lily feel better, so he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around James, they both looked at each other and before they knew it, they were kissing each other lovingly in front of the whole crowd. James started rub his tongue against Lily's lip to ask for entrance, but before Lily could accept. Remus interrupted, "Get a room!" Which broke the two apart immediately.

Remus, Lily and James walked to the train together, not knowing where Sirius had gone.

"He must be in on the train already. Probably in our usual seats." Remus stated as he opened the door to their seats.

Remus just stood there with his mouth open as Lily and James peeked over his shoulders to see what was going on. Sirius was sitting in his usual seat, but on top of him was a black haired witch. She straddled him as she kissed his jaw line and neck. James had never heard noises like the ones Sirius was making before, and usually Sirius was the one in charge. Well, that's what Sirius always told James. This girl looked as if she had Sirius wrapped around her finger.

When Sirius started to move his hands up the witch's shirt and toward her breast, the three friends watching screamed, "No!"

The black haired witch pulled away and looked at the three friends starring into the compartment. Sirius turned his head to face his friends with a smirk on his face, "James, Remus, Lily, this is Catherine, Catherine, meet James, Remus and Lily,"

"Uh, nice to meet you." Catherine said as she got off Sirius and took a seat next to him.

"Nice to meet you too." James finally said as he took a seat across from Sirius, Remus and Lily followed.

--

At the end of the train ride home, Remus, James, Sirius, Lily and Catherine got off the train and stood around in a small group at the train station.

"I'll see you guys soon." James said to Remus before the group went their own separate ways.

"Yeah, defiantly. Oh and Sirius don't be lazy, pick up a quill and write to us sometimes!" Remus said jokingly.

"I'm offended, I wrote to you two times last summer! That's a new record for me, besides I see you guys practically every day!" Sirius said in mock outrage.

"See you guys soon," James said, not wanting to take part in the fake argument. He grabbed Lily's hand and walked away. Sirius let out a whistle behind them, "Oh want to say goodbye to the lady, in private I see!" He yelled after them. James just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"You'll write, won't you?" Said Lily as the two rounded to corner away from their friends.

"Of course and I plan on spending a lot of time with you this summer, that is of course if you want to." James replied.

Lily just gave him an exasperated look and out of nowhere, grabbed his face and kissed him. James immediately started kissing Lily back and soon Lily was pushed flat against one of the pillars in the train station, their bodies pushed together as close as possible.

Lily pulled away slightly, "My parents are expecting me home soon, let's finish this…"

"Tomorrow." James finished for her.

"Tomorrow." Lily said.

James gave Lily a quick kiss goodbye and the two of the apparated to their homes.

**A/N: This was my final chapter, so I hope you guys liked the story! I want to say thanks to all my reviewers and to my friends for a little help here and their when I had writer's block! I should be posting another story soon, so check it out! And for my last chapter, please review!**


End file.
